


Delusion

by Halcy (halcyonweekend)



Series: Freedom (DaS!verse) [3]
Category: Dark Souls, Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonweekend/pseuds/Halcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Final part of 'Freedom'. The Chosen Undead begins his life in the Asylum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delusion

**Author's Note:**

> Super-duper short, but a nice closer to the mini-series.

His harsh laughter echoed throughout the courtyard. To rot away until he was Hollow and then rot some more was not the punishment he deserved, but there could be none harsher. Death was not an alternative.

There was no ceremony, no judge and executioner. It was the crow who hoisted him up, the crow who tossed him inside.

No one was around, yet he felt his legs being thrust forward. He crawled down a decrepit iron ladder, waded through stagnant water,  and passed by those who had long since abandoned their humanity. At the end of the hallway, he brought himself to an open cell. As he stepped inside, he could feel stomping and slamming of something giant and restless. The cell gate closed behind him. He turned around and tested the bars. It was locked.

Today began the rest of his life, wasting away until not even fond memories remained. All he could do now was think. He laughed again. He had destroyed and ruined so many, but he had won. The blood of thousands was on his hands, but he felt no less clean. Cipher and Zero were no more. Boss was more powerful than either of them had ever dreamed, and it was all due to him. He had crushed them with a flaming fist, and the demons he summoned erased what remained from existence.

It was he who delivered the power  to his commander, giving him an insatiable bloodlust, and the means to quench it.

Kaz remembered the screams Zero gave and how Boss tore him to unrecognizable shreds. It warmed what remained of his lifeless heart.

_What a meager price to pay for revenge._


End file.
